fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Petal PreCure
' Dream Petal PreCure! 'ドリームペタル プリキュア ! Is Penny448's fanseries with a flower and dream thematic. Plot *Dream Petal PreCure Episodes Within every person and animal lies a Dream Seed; a mystical flower which guides and holds their most treasured dream. Although if taken can leave a cold and lifeless carcas of what used to be a person. So far off from earth a floral world of dreams known as Dreamia was in balance for many eons without any dreams being destroyed, until the evil Alptraum began steling as many Dream Seeds as he could hold leading to over 1000 lifeless carcases on earth and Dreamia's slow demise. But two love carcasses rose as their Dream Seeds were replanted. The two then became the legendary warriors known as pretty cure but their days hadn't last long as they soon met their deaths after the final fight against Alptraum. But two new Dream Seeds hidden away had finally been awoken but took a longer time. Now 14 years into the future the new Dream Seeds were soon to awaken when they were suddenly attacked by a mysterious man leading to them becoming the newest team of pretty cure. Characters Barayama Shiori / Cure Lupinus - Is a optomistic individual who enjoys having a nice picnic, stargazing and fishing. Usually nothing can get her mad but if does, she can be very scary, especially when around friends. Shiori lives in a large family consisting of her mother Moe, father Jack and younger sisters Aya, Megumi, Yume and Saki. Kitada Shigeko / Cure Violet - A quiet, passive and timid girl in Shiori's class and who beside her in homeroom. Shigeko is quite a quiet character because of her obvious social anxiety, hate of crowds and phobia of public speaking which are usually what her nightmare are based on. Shigeko lives in a small family with only her little brother Ryo and father Hisoka. Yoshino Emiko / Cure Mimosa - The great center of attention. Emiko loves to be the center of attention no matter what it is and whenever it happens. She hates it when people don't listen to her nor pay attention to her. Emiko loves to drink tea especially chamomile and herbal. Emiko lives in a family of celebrities having her mother Amy a famous movie star, her older sister Hinode being a fashion designer and her father Hikaru being an actor. Shiromori Angelica / Cure Lily - A manipulative girl who always gets her way. She is extremely blunt, making her to come off quite rude and mean but she is actually the exact opposite. Angelica only shows her true self only when alone or when around her mother. She lives in a small family consisting of only her and her older brother Andy. Mascots Queen Dreamy- Ruler of Dreamia. When comunicating with the Cures, she takes the form of a small mouse. She communicates with the Cures through their dreams. Past Cures Cure Peony - A Cure from the past who fought Alptraum but sadly, she died trying. Her theme color was pale pink. Cure Susan - A Cure who lost her life alongside her partner Cure Peony. Her theme colors were gold and dark brown. Items Dream Ring - The Cures' transformation device which resemble old rings, each being the Cure's repective color and with the owners theme flower. It has the ability to protect the owner's Dream Seed from being taken or destroyed but only if the owner is wearing it. When transforming they shout "Pretty cure Sprout My Dream !" Dream Seed - A mystical seed which resides inside a person or animal's soul. It will slowly sprout into a flower when the owner's dream is fulfilled but if not the sprout will take longer to grow. The Petal Quartet - Are four different weapons, each resembling each of the Cures' respective flower. They're special items a Cure can receive after learning an important thing about friendship or realizing something new about themselves. *Lupinus Sword - Cure Lupinus' weapon she gains in Episode 21 after realizing that being a Pretty cure is important. With it she can perforn her powerup attack, Lupinus Strike! *Violet Fan - Cure Violet's weapon she gains in the 22nd episode after she realized she can be brave without help or encouraging. Her powerup attack is Violet Flutter! *Mimosa Rod - Is Cure Mimosa's weapon she gains is Episode 24, when she learns that you don't get friends just for having a family of celebrities. Her powerup attack is Mimosa Storm! *Lily Arrow - Cure Lily's weapon. She recieves it in the 26th episode after learning that people won't hate or make fun of the real her. Her powerup attack is Lily Shoot! Villains Alptraum - Main antagonist of the series who stole many Dream Seeds throughout the far past, leading the Dreamia's demise. His name means Nightmare in German. Insomnie - First general to encounter the pretty cure. His name translates to Insomniac in French. Slapeloos - Second villain to encounter pretty cure. Her name translates to Sleepless in Dutch. Strach - Is the third general to encounter the pretty cure. His name means Fear in Polish. Fukainemuri - Are the main monsters of the series. They are created when a person or animal's Dream Seed is taken and corrupted. The name means Deep Sleep in Japanese. Locations Ōkuyūjōmachi - Main location where the story takes place. It resembles a small suburban town with happy and quitre peaceful residents. The name translates to "Town of Many Friendships". Majestic Academy - An all girls academy, helping and teaching girls how to reach their dreams through many different subjects, clubs and extra activities. The uniform is white, orange and yellow. Faith Academy - The neighbouring all boys school attended by Ryo. Their uniform is grey and indigo. The school goes from Grade 1 to Grade 12. Dreamia - Floral, dream filled world ruled by Queen Dreamy. Nachtmerrie - Dull, plain wasteland where Alptraum and his minions resides. Trivia *This is the second series to have the theme colors of Pink - Purple - Yellow - Green. *It is the seconds series to have a theme of flowers. *It is also the second series to have the theme of dreams. *Cure Mimosa is the fourth Yellow Cure to have orange hair in Pretty Cure form after Cure Muse, Cure Rosetta and Cure Twinkle. *Cure Violet is the first Purple Cure to have blue hair in Pretty Cure form. *Cure Lupinus is the first Pink Cure to have purple hair. *Although not much is known about Cure Peony and Cure Susan, information shows they had an attack called Twin Petal Punch. *Cure Lily is the second Green Cure to be 14 years old but fourth Green Cure overall. Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries